


A Starry Dream

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dreams, Gen, STEM AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His master being here could only mean one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Starry Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of set a little after 'Clearing Rain'

When the sun would set at night most creatures would become wary as the last rays of the orange ball would leave the area making them face a world without light. Humans would often fret yet one thing that always happened at night attracted other humans. That would happen to be the other smaller light sources that would become visible at night in the cavernous sky. The light that they radiated was always something that attracted human eyes. It was a common mesmerism as there would be countless stories told in the past regarding them. 

‘I am finally able to see them again.’ He thought as his teal eyes looked at the stars from the grassy field that he was lying in. He could already see the ‘white light’ of a ‘small’ dot in the sky. As time passed by he started seeing more of them. 

“To think that all of those stars immolate themselves as they live. It is so cool!” A voice said in amazement. The magician turned his teal eyes toward the voice to see his master as he looked up at the sky witnessing the same thing the magician was looking at. The master then seemed to notice the magician’s presence. He gave him a small cheeky smile.

“Stargazer Magician what are you doing up so late at midnight?” His master asked him. Stargazer Magician gave a small sigh. His master just had to have fun with his title. The young boy walked up to the magician and sat down next to him. It appeared that even though his master did not fully comprehend the sciences that he did at least understand that stars are constantly burning everyday. However Yuya being here could only mean one thing.

“What happened?” Stargazer Magician asked him as he glanced at his young master. Yuya did not move but Stargazer could see his lips drop a little lower. 

“It’s just… everything Stargazer Magician. At school it is kind of mandatory that we know a lot of things about the world around us. They praise children that get good grades, and excel in a certain subject. Those children are even promised jobs in the future just because of the education. But…” Yuya paused before he turned his face to the right to look at Stargazer Magician.

“What happens to us? What happens to the students that are just mediocre or below average in the education department?” Yuya asked. Water was starting to overfill his eyes and the excess fell because of the force of gravity to the grass. 

“What happens to those of us whose only interest is to have fun and only find it reading books or acting out scenes in the play. How do I survive without my brothers or anyone there to support me?” Yuya cried, his pitch high, as he closed his eyes. Stargazer Magician sighed.

“Do you think school dictates your life?” Stargazer Magician asked curiously. Yuya’s eyes widened at his question. He raised his head a little showing he was focused on Stargazer Magician.

“Well, yes. If I grow up in school I will have a job in order to survive financially.” Yuya answered. 

“Do you really think that is everything there is to life?” Stargazer Magician asked knowing the answer already. He just wanted to get his master to realize it. Yuya raised his body when he heard that, bringing his arms closer to his chest and closed in fists.

“Of course not! There is more things to life than just having a job. There are also the bonds you form with others. The small moments of happiness your presence brings them!” Yuya shouted angrily at Stargazer Magician. He then blinked when he registered his words.

“Then you already know that your presence matters.” Stargazer Magician said as he sat up. He placed a hand on his master’s shoulder. Yuya looked at Stargazer Magician’s teal eyes.

“Do not feel upset that you are different from your brothers. Do not feel that you have to be good in science to be worthy of their presence. You know that they love you regardless of what the grades in school dictate.” Stargazer Magician said. Yuya was surprised by Stargazer Magician’s response before sending him a smile.

“While you may feel down that humans believe more in the sciences that you ‘lack in understanding’ there are other things that you excel in that are still ‘good’ in life.” Stargazer Magician said surprising Yuya before he placed his forehead on the younger boy’s.

“Empathizing is important if you wish to spread smiles.” Stargazer Magician said. Yuya was shocked. He didn’t tell the magician his dream.

“How did you…” Yuya asked. Stargazer Magician raised his head from the boy’s and Yuya could swear he saw a smile under his white mask before Yuya’s body started to fade into sparkling dust. Stargazer Magician caught the sparkling dust in his hands. His master had just woken up in the physical body most likely because of the jolt he felt from Stargazer knowing his dreams. Stargazer looked at the countless stars in the clear night sky.

“Because everything is written in the stars.” Stargazer said before he moved his hands full of stardust throwing it in the air. It all sparkled for the longest while until it gathered in the sky with new stars being born.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the Day: Mesmerism, Fret, Cavernous, Immolate


End file.
